


Not in my File

by supergirlshero85



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Past Alex Danvers/Sara Lance, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirlshero85/pseuds/supergirlshero85
Summary: This idea came to me after Monday's episode it's in the future.So it's been a year Mallus is defeated, Sara took some time off to visit an old friend. She's finally ready to share what happened on that visit with her girlfriend. Yes, they weren't back together at that point but it affects both of them. (Sorry if the summary sucks lol please let me know what you guys think. I have some ideas of how it will go. But Avalance is endgame in this fic.





	1. Six Months Ago

Sara couldn’t believe that it had been almost a year since Mallus and defeating him had almost cost her everything. But by some grace of a higher power, Ava gave her another chance. They were three months in and going strong. However, there was something Sara was scared to share with her scared it would be the straw that was too much for Ava. That night as they lay in bed Sara thought of how to bring up what she wanted to tell Ava. Finally, she sat up and turned to her girlfriend. 

“Hey ok I love you and what we have but there is something you need to know. Something that wasn’t in my file.”

Worried Ava sat up bracing for the worst. Swallowing she took her girlfriends hands in hers encouraging her wordlessly to keep going.

“Ok after we.. after I broke up with you I got a bit lost focused on Mallus and after we defeated him I took a break and went to see Alex.” 

“Your friend from another earth?”

“Yeah her we hooked up once a long time ago but more than that we were each other's friends isn’t the right word. Voice of reason. She told me there was someone out there for me for more than a night and I told her she would find the right woman. We text sometimes and I needed to get away. Anyways we got drunk she called me a dumbass for dumping you. I called her a chicken shit for kissing the woman she likes then hiding away. 

Anyways it came up why she and Maggie broke up. It was over kids and I suggested we have a kid we were friends no drama no mess. We woke up the next morning and still wanted to do it. It was when I took some time off. The procedure to take my egg wasn’t horrible we picked a donor and well I came back to the ship and a few weeks later I found out she was expecting. “

“So that means you have an almost six-month-old?! Why haven't I met him?” 

Ava asked concerned Sara didn’t trust her around him.

“Well, I don’t see him really.” 

Sara said with a sad shrug.

“What? I’m sorry babe but she’s not much of a friend if she just cuts you out of your son's life.”

“No Ava no she has written be time and time again. I blew off his birth, many visits. He is this light I can’t darken him by knowing me. I’m death.”

“You are not only death Sara you have good in you too. It's why you were able to beat Mallus and come home to me. He is not just any light he’s your light. Has Alex stopped trying?”

“Actually no she sends me pictures and videos every day. She is raising him with her girlfriend and her teen daughter as a family. But she says when he can understand it he will know I’m his mom too. I’m scared though Ava. I barely survived Mallus, plus I just got you back.”

Pulling her close Ava hugged her tightly. 

“You have me and I won’t push you. If you are fine with loving him from a distance we do that. If you want more I will be behind you every step of the way. You're not in this alone Sara.” 

Smiling at Ava’s words Sara kissed gingerly. 

“Thanks it’s what I want I’m just scared.”

“So well sleep on it. Don’t decide until your ready. It’s not like Alex is giving you a deadline.”

“That’s true. Let’s head to bed.” 

Meanwhile on another Earth

Alex was laying next to Sam redressed from their lovemaking. With a teen in the house clothes were not ever optional. Alex had just fed and changed their youngest putting him to sleep in the crib. She had turned to give Sam a kiss goodnight when she felt a weight on her one she hadn’t felt since Reign had left. Seeing the glowing red from her girlfriend's eyes Alex fought to breathe. Without air, she couldn’t talk and reach Sam, to bring her back like she had many times before. As the need for airt became to much Ruby burst through the door yelling for her mom to stop hurting Alex. It was just what Alex needed to get the upper hand on the Kryptonian pushing her off the bed Alex told Ruby to take the baby and lock the door to the bathroom. Then she turned to try and reach Sam. However, as soon as she did she was gone out the window. Pulling out her phone she called Winn.

“Winn go to my apartment in the box under my bed is the time watch I need you to bring it to me at Sam’s.”

Alex hurried only pausing a second to look at that bruising that was forming on her neck.

“What’s wrong Alex, is Sam ok?”

“She tried to kill me tonight Winn.... Well, Reign did. I have to find her but first I have to get the kids somewhere safe.”

“Got it Alex will be there as fast as I can.”

“Thanks, I am going to get the kids ready to go. Don't tell Kara I need to make this call on my own the kids are going to stay with Sara far from this mess. Ruby saw her tonight and I need to know their safe before I can even focus on anything else."

"I know plus Kara is off on a side mission. Well brief her once the kids or sorted."

Laughing at the fact she no longer had to threaten Winn to keep quiet. They really had come a long way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one kind of just sets up the story a bit more. Alex is off to try and rescue Sam and while I will focus on them a bit later these next few chapters will be Ava and Sara adjusting to being moms.

Holding her son close his bag on her shoulder Alex took Ruby’s hand in her free hand. Then once the portal opened she walked the kids onto the waverider Winn following close, his arms filled with some more of Liam’s things. Walking over to a very shocked Sara Alex took a breath. 

“Hey I know I said I wouldn’t .. dump him on you or ask anything of you. But something happened tonight I have to handle it and I can’t if I don’t know the kids are safe.”

“No that's fine but Alex your neck. Who the hell did that?”

Sara asked as she made her way over to her friend. 

“More like what..”

Winn started before seeing Alex’s look. 

“You know I will just put this stuff there. Ruby come help.” 

Winn said to the sullen teen. 

Ava seeing they needed to talk offered to hold the baby. Alex handed Liam over before a few tears fell.

“It was Sam but it wasn’t her Reign came back out of the blue I had no warning. I mean she's hurt me before but nothing that bad. I thought I was going to die. Then Ruby came in yelling. I was able to get free and get to our son. God if she had hurt him. I told Ruby to take him and hide by the time I turned around she was gone. “

Sara seeing how upset Alex was she pulled her into a tight hug.

“Hey he’s safe your safe and so is Ruby right?”

“Yeah, my stepdaughter sort of. I have custody technically after last time. Look I have to find Reign before the DEO they will lock her up for good and if I can talk and get through to her. Sam will come back to me.”

“Or she can kill you then my son and your daughter lose a mom Alex. I know you love her but look at your neck you almost died.”

“I know Sara but I have to try she is my life. If I can’t reach her I will walk away. I have every reason to live those kids are my life. But I have to try and save Sam. “

“Fine but you're not going alone I will come the team will help.”

“No Sara. Kara and I got this. Liam and Ruby need you to watch out for them. I need to know their safe with someone who will love them. “ 

“Fine but if you need us call me, please. I will be fine I just have to find Reign and get Sam back.” 

Alex said before leaving headed down to the kitchen where Ruby was. Walking over she pulled the teen into her arms hugging her tightly. 

“Don’t go, Alex, please she will kill you she’s not mom right now she's Reign! If I lose you too I won’t have anyone.” 

Ruby cried as she pulled out of Alex’s embrace. Sitting Ruby down Alex squatted so she was eye level with the girl she thought of as her own.

“One you will never be alone in this world not ever… You and Liam have each other. He may have another Mama but he is your brother. Why do you think I brought you here? Sara is my best friend and she is the only person of all the earth’s I’d trust to take care of the two most important little people in my life. Liam needs you to tell Sara and Ava his favorite food. And how he likes Hop Hop when he naps but his dog blanket…”

“When he sleeps. And no one can get him to go to sleep but me.”

Ruby said perking up a bit. 

“Yeah, he does I mean this is the first time Sara’s had him he needs his big sister to watch out for him.Can you do that for me?”

“Yeah please bring mom home. And you have to come to where a family.”

“Forever and ever we are Rubes I will come home..”

“But what if you don’t then what?”

“Then Sara will call Aunt Kara and Aunt Lena. You have family kid so much, family. But don’t worry I’ll be back, just ask Sara I am too stubborn to die.”

Ruby hugged Alex once more before heading back to where the others were. 

“Alex we gotta go. Kara is going to see the house and lose it.”

Winn said as Alex walked over to where Liam was. Kissing him once she followed Winn out of the glitch and back to their world. 

It was Mick who finally broke the silence.  
“So mom you and Hotter Danvers had a kid. That kid will be lethal. “

Ruby laughed as she walked over to where Ava was still holding her brother. 

“He can already throw a mean brick he hit my eye the other day.” 

Sara knowing it was hard on Ruby put an arm around her.

“Well you will bunk with Zari she’s the coolest on the ship and little man can be with me in my room. But I need your help I’m not really sure what I’m doing.”

“Yeah neither did Alex the first week my mom helped her figure it all out. He cried a lot. He likes when he sleeps with my mom and Alex in this dock thing it like keeps him safe. Lately, though they are trying to get him to sleep in a crib. He hates it. I’m glad he wasn’t in bed when my mom went bad again.”

“You know I heard about Reign and how Alex brought your mom back she will do it again. Have faith kid. You know Alex was ready to take on an army of very bad men to save Kara. There’s no telling what she'll do to save the woman she loves.”

Sara said as she turned to Ava. 

“Well, this is my son Liam. I don’t even know why she named him Liam. “

Sara said realizing just how much she had missed out already.

“Oh, that’s easy see Alex thought she was having a girl and her name was going to be after Laurel. She said that’s his aunt who died. You can’t name a boy that. So we went through all L names and Liam was one everyone voted on. I even got a vote. His name is Liam Quentin Danvers Lance.” 

“I love it, Ruby. So what is he eating? I figure he will be hungry soon.. Does he breastfeed?”

“Oh no Alex tried it didn’t work she cried a bit but her and mom decided bottles were better. More people could feed him like me and mom and Kara. Aunt Kara loves him. He has a bottle in the morning then food he’s on orange food this week he hated carrots Alex had them all in her hair. But yeah you just mix fruit his cereal and a veggie then feed him and hope he likes it. “

Ava who had been standing there in a bit of a shocked state smiled at the teen. 

“Well since your the Liam expert why don’t you show Sara and I how we do it the next time we can try?”

“Sounds good.” 

A few hours later Ruby was sleeping in Zari’s room and Liam was still awake in the middle of his mom and her girlfriend. 

“He looks just like you. I mean the red hair is Alex obviously. He has your eyes. He’s beautiful Sara and so innocent.”

“Aren't’ you mad I mean I went and had a baby with my best friend. “

“I am still processing yes but mad no we were broken up you gave your best friend the one thing no one could at the time. I will be mad if you walk away from him though Sara. Family is so precious it’s everything. I came from nothing but one of those freaks in 2213. Don’t throw away a chance to be a mom.”

“Yeah, that’s what Alex said she wanted me in his life. She always has apparently she’s even traveled to Star City so my dad and Ollie could know him. I thought staying away was better I’m better well safer to everyone when I’m alone.”

“NO Your wrong Sara you maybe part death and I am sorry I didn’t fight harder to show you but I am here and I am fighting not only for him but for me. You deserve your son and love in your life. Don’t keep punishing yourself you have made mistakes we all have but you have more than paid your debt. Plus god forbid Alex dies your gonna have him full time. Unless you’d be fine with someone walking away with him.”

“No one is taking my son except his mom. Hell, no one is taking his sister either. If it’s not Sam and Alex coming to get them I will fight to the death to protect them. I wish Alex had let us help.”

“She couldn’t Sara. She needed to know her kids had someone to look after them in case it all went to hell. It's how a mom thinks. She brought you the two most important people in her life guess she sees the Sara I see. If you were all death Liam would not be here right now.”

Knowing Ava was right Sara leaned over and pressed a long kiss on her lips.

“You're going to help me with them right?”

“Hell yeah, I don’t trust any of your band of idiots with my girlfriend's kid and his sister. When you go on a case I will take them to Star City to stay with me. Then can see your dad. Well make it work and when Alex gets back you guys can work something out. Step up, Sara. You don’t want him growing up thinking he wasn’t wanted.”

“No, I don’t he’s always been wanted. Maybe more by Alex at first. I think he was sent by Laurel maybe it's dumb but why did I push you away but do this with Alex? Why is she so damn considerate that my dad has seen him. She’s always reached out sent me videos and pictures. “

“Seems like your best friend is something kind of special. I mean yeah having a kid with your friend isn’t conventional but let’s see we got a clone, a woman how has faced death more than once and came back stronger. A badass with a heart of gold and a woman fighting not to lose herself to evil. Were not conventional none of us are. But maybe just maybe it was how our family was supposed to be. “

“You Ava Sharpe are amazing and so smart. You see the light when shit’s dark.”

“I learned from the best. Now get some sleep Liam is finally sleeping and from what I’ve read while you were bathing him we sleep when the baby sleeps.”

Laughing Sara reached over her son and took Ava’s hand before closing her eyes. Day one had been ok tomorrow would start the rest of her life as a mom. Sara was scared as hell but for the first time ever she wasn’t going to run. She was going to fight like hell to fight her demons and stay for Ava and her son. They deserved that and so much more.


End file.
